Did Let You Know
by Lira Potter
Summary: Parecia um bobo apaixonado, como diziam seus amigos, mas eles não tinham ideia de como Annabeth era perfeita, inteligente, engraçada e... - Cara, acorda! Tá aí desde que chegamos e, se quer saber, ela já te viu umas três vezes. - Grover bateu na cabeça de Percy, o tirando de seus desvaneios e o fazendo virar para encará-lo.


Percy chegou da escola, passou por sua mãe e foi direto para seu quarto, mais precisamente, para a janela. Queria ver se ela já havia chegado, mas não. Devia estar voltando com as amigas. Era sempre assim. Quando vinha sozinha, ou com ele, chegava rápido; mas quando vinha com as amigas demorava um pouco mais. Passavam na sorveteria que tinha no caminho e conversavam sobre coisas que ele nunca descubrira quais eram, já que ela se negava a dizer.

Mas eles também tinham seus assuntos. Não de garotas, como a roupa do dia seguinte ou o corpo sarado do professor de Educação Física, mas conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias, como o zíper de um homem que estava aberto ou a famosa torta de maçã da senhora Chase. Annabeth não era do tipo de garota que se importava com o estado de seu cabelo. Com Percy ela falava até sobre carros e video-games. Não via problema nisso. Isso era atraente para ele, e qualquer outro garoto.

Enfim ela apareceu. Como na maioria das vezes, Thalia estava com ela. A morena dos olhos azuis era muito bonita. Daria uma ótima líder de torcida, mas preferia ficar sozinha. Nunca era vista com um garoto ou garota diferentes. Mas sabia muito bem como fazer seus poucos amigos rirem, ou se irritarem.

As duas conversavam sobre algo que parecia ser um filme, mas Percy não se importava com isso. Gostava de ver Annabeth sorrindo como estava fazendo agora, pelo simples fato de sorrir de volta.

Parecia um bobo apaixonado, como diziam seus amigos, mas eles não tinham ideia de como Annabeth era perfeita, inteligente, engraçada e...

- Cara, acorda! Tá aí desde que chegamos e, se quer saber, ela já te viu umas três vezes. - Grover bateu na cabeça de Percy, o tirando de seus desvaneios e o fazendo virar para encará-lo.

- Ahn... Viu mesmo? - Grover assentiu, segurando uma risada.

- Porquê não fala com ela? O máximo que pode dizer é "Hey, Percy, não gosto de você, seu cabeçudo, agora vê se pára de me espionar pela janela!".

Percy o encarou sério.

- Ajudou muito.

Grover foi até a janela e acenou para Annabeth, que agora olhava para os dois, rindo de leva. A garota acenou de volta e pegou um bloco que ficava em sua escrivaninha, embaixo da janela.

Escreveu algo e o levantou, com os dizeres: _"Hey, Percy, não gosto de você, seu cabeçudo, agora vê se pára de me espionar pela janela!"_. Ela ria, mais pela cara de susto de Grover do que da própria situação.

- Vo-você escutou? - O garoto perguntou, coçando a nuca e tentando não deixar Percy perceber nada.

- Claro, Grover. São só três metros de distância entre as janelas. - Ela nem precisou gritar, que Grover podia ouví-la perfeitamente.

Percy apareceu ao lado do amigo e perguntou:

- Escutou o quê? - Ele olhava de um para o outro, mas os dois só sabia dar risinhos que estavam o deixando nervoso. Annabeth abaixou a placa a tempo de não deixá-lo ler, o que só deixou-o mais intrigado, e irritado. - O que é isso?

- Nada...

- Sério, Annabeth? - A loira assentiu - Então porque não posso ver?

- Não tem nada de mais, só isso. Vai perder tempo.

- Estou perdendo tempo discutindo com você. Mostra logo!

Annabeth encarou o chão e levantou a plaquinha que havia feito. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que era isso mesmo, muito pelo contrário. Eram melhores amigos, claro que o amava. Só não sabia de qual forma.

Percy riu. Mas de nervoso. Trincava o maxilar a bufava. Até Grover dar-lhe uma cotovela.

- Percy, você tá parecendo um touro prestes a atacar alguém. Era brincadeira, ela só quis dizer que ouviu o que eu disse. - Os músculos do garoto relaxaram consideravelmente e um esboço de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Fazendo outro aparecer no de Annabeth.

- Eu não escutei a conversa, só o Grover, relaxa. - Annabeth piscou e fechou a janela.

Era sexta-feira. Grover dormiria na casa de Percy e, provavelmente, Thalia também ficaria na casa de Annabeth. Pelo que sabiam das duas, ficariam acordadas por um longo tempo, vendo filmes e se empaturrando de doces.

Depois do jantar, Percy e Grover estavam sentados em almofadas no chão do quarto, jogando video-game enquanto conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias, até sem sentido.

- Elas podiam ter chamado a gente. - Grover reclamou. - Lá tem filmes... E doces... E garotas de pijama transparente. - Sorriu para o nada. - Podiam mesmo, sabe! Quer dizer, nós servimos pra matar baratas mas não pra ver filmes românticos e limpar lágrimas pra depois evoluir para um beijo e...

- Cala a boca! - Percy pegou a almofada em que estava sentado e jogou em Grover, que revidou com a sua. E começaram uma guerra com as almofadas. Caíam no chão, derrubavam coisas e ficavam vermelhos, mas continuavam.

Annabeth e Thalia estavam assistindo o terceiro filme romântico da noite, mas já estavam entediadas. As balas e alcaçuzes estavam jogados de lado próximo à elas, os refrigerantes já estavam quentes e sem gás e as duas já estavam praticamente dormindo. Mas então escutaram risos da janela de Percy. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo, coisa que elas queriam muito.

Thalia abriu a janela e viu os dois no meio de uma guerra de almofadas, correndo pela quarto e derrubando vários objetos.

- Vamos lá? - A morena pergunta, olhando para a amiga, insistindo com o olhar.

- Não. - Annabeth fingiu interesse no filme, coisa que não funcionou muito bem. - O Percy disse que iríamos pra lá, porquê sabia que ficaríamos entediadas. Não vou dar esse gostinho à ele.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa, Annabeth! Não tem nada pra fazer e você vai poder ficar com o Percy.

- Q-quê? - A loira arregalou os olhos, se virando para Thalia, ue tinha um sorriso mais que convencido nos lábios.

- Você gosta dele.

- Quê? - Annabeth repeetiu.

- Não finja que é idiota, Annabeth! E muito menos surda, você ouviu bem! É óbvio que gosta dele. E ele gosta de você.

- Não gosto, não.

- Podia aprender a mentir melhor, sério.

Annabeth bufou e foi até a janela. Quando seus olhos alcançaram Percy, correndo e rindo com o amigo, também sorriu. Pena que não fora discreta.

Thalia começou a rir e gritou os dois, que pararam de correr a as encararam. Jogaram as almofadas para longe e as olharam como crianças pequenas, quando acabam de fazer arte e querem esconder a bagunça.

- Ahn... Oi, meninas. - Grover disse, se aproximando da janela. - Como vai a festa do pijama?

- Perfeita.

- Horrível.

Annabeth e Thalia disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Grover rir.

- Querem vir pra cá? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Percy sentiu seu rosto fervendo quando Annabeth negou com a cabeça.

- Está tarde, minha mãe nunca me deixaria sair. Certo, Thalia? - Se virou com um olhar fulminante para o lugar onde Thalia estava e bufou quando percebeu que a amiga havia saído do quarto.

A morena entrou no quarto com um sorriso, no mínimo, exibido para a amiga e disse tranquilamente:

- Sua mãe disse que tudo bem, ela confia na sua _"Tia Sally"_. - Riu da forma como Annabeth chamava a mãe de Percy e sussurrou, para que só ela escutasse: - Vai pegar mal se começarem a ficar. Só to dizendo.

Annabeth deu uma cotovelada na amiga e encarou os dois à sua frente. Pareciam querer uma resposta, se iriam ou não.

- Nós não vamos, o que estão fazendo aí?

- Só estamos admirando a vista. - Percy disse, mas depois deu um tapa em si mesmo quando percebeu o que havia dito. - Eu, ahn, não quis dizer isto.

Annabeth corou e abaixou a cabeça, reclamando mentalmente pela última frase. Mas sorria pela primeira, e isso era inevitável, por mais que ela quisesse que não, seu coração acelerou quando ele dissera aquilo.

- Cara, vocês são muito estranhos! - Thalia disse e Grover confirmou. - Anda logo, Annabeth. Temo uma guerra de almofadas para lutar.

Thalia puxou-a pelo braço até a porta. E até o prédio ao lado, no apartamento de Percy. A morena parecia não se importar com o fato de estarem só de pijama na frente deles, ou de terem saído na rua assim. Estava mais ocupada se defendendo dos tapas de Annabeth, que reclamava, dizendo que não podia estar ali.

Percy pegou uma almofada e bateu nas duas.

- Ei! Será que podiam parar de discutir um segundo? Não as chamei aqui para brigar. Nem lamentar. - Ele olhou para Annabeth, que girou os olhos.

A loira pegou a almofada de sua mão e deu-lhe várias almofadadas, o fazendo correr o quarto inteiro. Grover e Thalia entraram na brincadeira e, por fim, fizeram um círculo em volta de Percy, revezando as almofadadas.

- Sério? Agora vão dar uma de "Todos contra o Percy"? - Percy perguntou, tentando parecer sério. Mas ele ria dos amigos e derrubou Thalia, a puxando pelo tornozelo. Pegou a almofada que ela usava e revidou nos três. - Não mandei me baterem! - Se jogou no chão ao lado dos outros e abraçou a almofada, impedindo que alguém a roubasse dele.

- E aí, o que vamos fazer? - Thalia perguntou.

- Não sei. - Grover deu de ombros. - Vocês que sempre dão festas do pijama, inventem algo.

- Se quer saber a verdade, nós estávamos quase dormindo de tédio. Filmes de romance são pra idiotas. - Thalia disse e encarou a amiga como se dissesse "O quê?", já que Annabeth a fuzilava com o olhar.

- Pensei que estivessem se divertindo. - Grover disse, finalmente. - Filmes, doces, fofocas...

- Filmes românticos são ruims, doces enjoam e não estávamos fofocando. - Annabeth garantiu. - E vocês, além da guerra, não vimos mais nada.

- Então estavam nos espionando? - Percy perguntou, sorrindo com um dos lados da boca.

- Nós não... Sabe, não estávamos espionando vocês.

- Não, não mesmo. Só eu que fiquei na janela nos últimos quarenta minutos, descrevendo tudo o que via para ela. - Thalia disse, rindo da cara dos três. - Ah, o que foi? Não sou do tipo que gosta de fofocar, fazer as unhas e arrumar o cabelo. Prefiro uma guerra de almofadas.

- Percebe-se, Thalia. - Grover disse. Em seguida ela puxou a almofada de seu colo e o bateu com ela, o fazendo rir.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa ou continuaremos com a guerra? - Annabeth perguntou.

Percy a encarou e sorriu maliciosamente. Segurou sua almofada e começou a bater na garota, que ria e tentava - inutilmente - bater nele também.

- Thalia, você não tem uma almofada. - Grover disse.

- É. Eu não tenho mesmo.

- Precisa de uma para a guerra, vou buscar com você. - Sem esperar a resposta da garota, ele a puxou para fora do quarto. Queria deixar Percy e Annabeth sozinhos, mesmo que para isso precisasse ficar sozinho com Thalia, a garota que assombrava seus pesadelos e o batia sempre que tinha oportunidade.

- Percy! - Annabeth pulou em cima da cama e se afastou do garoto. - Não cansa de me bater? - Ele negou, sorrindo.

Percy esticou a mão para ela e se sentaram na cama.

- Sabe, é mais legal com quatro pessoas. - Percy disse.

- Só estamos nós dois aqui, Percy. - Annabeth riu fraco.

Grover e Thalia haviam saído e Percy não havia notado, não tivera a intenção de dizer o que disse nesse sentido.

- Eu... Quis dizer que prefiro que você esteja aqui.

- Sério? - Ele assentiu. - Eu prefiro meus filmes românticos e meus doces, com minha melhor amiga. - Annabeth zombou, mas ele sabia que não era totalmente verdade.

- Acho que você prefere ficar comigo. - Annabeth riu e negou com a cabeça. - Sei que prefere.

Percy se abaixou até ficar na altura da cabeça dela e se aproximou, encarando os lábios da loira antes de fazer o que queria.

- Eles iam se beijar, sua anta! - Thalia apareceu embaixo de Grover. Estavam escutando atrás da porta. - Viu o que você fez? Te mandei fechar direito! - Empurrou o garoto para o lado e se ajeitou de pé.

Annabeth se afastou de Percy e controlou a respiração, tentando parecer mais calma do que realmente estava. Porque tinham que chegar justo naquela hora? Um beijo seria perfeito para descobrir se gostava ou não de Percy.

- Nós, ahn... - Percy começou, mas foi interrompido por Grover.

- Estavam quase se beijando, já sei, Thalia deixou bem claro. - Girou os olhos e Thalia lhe deu um tapa.

- Quantas horas? - Annabeth perguntou, obviamente, tentando mudar de assunto. - Temos a lavagem de carros para arrecar fundos amanhã, precisamos estar no colégio antes das nove, é bom dormirmos cedo.

Thalia suspirou e foi até a pequena mochila que havia trazido da casa da amiga. Tirou de lá seu celular e encarou o visor.

- Duas e cinquenta. Não estou com sono, mas se vamos ficar no tédio, é melhor dormirmos.

- Tem razão. - Percy disse.

O garoto se levantou, saiu do quarto e voltou equilibrando vários travesseiros e cobertores e empurrando dois colchões com a bunda.

Colocou tudo em um canto, tirou o colchão de sua cama e estendeu os quatro - Grover já estava com um - lado a lado no chão do quarto. Jogou um travesseiro em cima de cada colchão, colocou as cobertas no meio de tudo e se sentou.

Todos haviam ficado parados enquanto ele fazia tudo. Se sentaram nos colchões e pegaram cobertores. Thalia se levantou e apagou a luz do quarto, usando seu celular para voltar ao seu lugar. Se deitou ao lado da amiga e sorriu para a mesma.

- Boa noite, idiotas. - Disse alto, para que todos ouvissem.

- Boa noite, Thalia. - Os três responderam em uníssono, rindo.

Annabeth se virou para o lado e encarou os olhos verdes de Percy, que pareciam estar parados nela há um bom tempo.

- Boa noite, Cabeça de Alga. - Sorriu.

- Boa noite, Sabidinha.


End file.
